I've Searched
by Broken Beautiful Shadow
Summary: For as long as he could remember, he knew he was a dark person. He was ignored by his own family and even people he considered as friends, and the lessons that he was taught was never real. He was the sole outcast in his clan and he hate the fact that eve


Author's Note- Yeah, I don'w own Naruto simple. Hey people! Um yeah, this fic will be a Sasu/Saku fic. Um yeah, it will be my first one so it might be good, it might not, um yeah I hope you like it. Yeah, it's just the beginning, I need to upload the rest of the chapters, which I might be able to do as often as I want because of other stories I have to take care of. So um, enough of my blabbering, um good criticisim is welcomed as always! Negative comments, don't bother commenting thank you very much. Please read and review! thanks!

I've Searched Prologue

Summary: For as long as he could remember, he knew he was a dark person. He was ignored by his own family and even people he considered as friends, and the lessons that he was taught was never real. He was the sole outcast in his clan and he hate the fact that everybody cared for him when really they didn't and all he ever wanted was love which he waited for a while but it never came. He never received it. After seven long years of living in pure darkness, barely seeing any light at all, and closing whatever emotion he had left, Uchiha Sasuke starts to awaken as someone anew only after seeing the one person who he's been dying to see from the very beginning and who's the only person who could help him to not make that mistake again. To repeat the past.

I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place...

A penetrating loneliness covered me. It was so heavily that I had to sit down and cover my face. I had no tears to shed. That painful ache that the little boy who stared in the mirror felt could never disappear. I knew it, they knew it, even she knew it. There's a big difference between being dead and alive but I couldn't get myself to believe that, just yet. I knew I wasn't alive in fact, I died a long time ago, like a few years back, going to the time when I was exactly eight years old.

That time when I was but a kid, who was weak and in the darkest part of the shadows, which no one could see or hear me, I knew, fromt that point on, I was dead. My own mother, was probably the only person who could see my pain. Suddenly, the misty-grey clouds darkened, looking dusty-black, similiar to ash, and a heavy wet blanket, that felt like ice needles stabbed my flawless-ivory pale skin that was naked to nature, forbidden to touch, but exposed to the cold, crisp wind that managed to sweep by without me noticing it. For a moment, I stood there, like a broken rose almost ready to wither once it's last petal fell, staring up at the weeping world before me, silently embracing every inch of the earth and the people in it until I noticed, it was time to go.

Inside, I realized, I'm the one who's confused.

I told myself hundreds of times that no one cares about me. Everyone was just something I had to overcome and it wasn't like I couldn't do it. I ignored everyone as they had did to me. I didn't care if people had spit at me but to do the one thing that I disliked the most was something I got tired of. Which was to look at me with pure hatred. Every time and every day, there was always that one thing that haunt my very soul, even now, I still have nightmares about it. Blood.

No, I never had a phobia of blood its just that the way I had seen it in the thoughts I had was horrible.

It splashed everywhere and drowned me in it's powerful grasp that there was no escape from it. I even tried to run away from it because I knew if I had stood there for even a second, I would have lost my mind completely and killed myself. It really was hopless to escape from this thing that ate me from the inside, where that little light had shined at but was now dull broken, darkness.

My heart suddenly stopped. Blood was seen again and it only took me less than a minute for it to stick to my mind like glue, stab me like a big axe that chop down trees, and knock me out into nothingness.

Someone... name calling... but who...? What's going on...?


End file.
